There is a light in the dark
by Cici-loves-you
Summary: The sequel to When Nightmares become Reality. Read that first. So what happened to Yumi and Aelita read and find out! You guys are awesome
1. To start

**A/N: Ha ha I am back did you miss me.( Actually I wasn't gone for that long )**

**So here is the sequel to When Nightmares become reality. Now in this they are all the same age if not this would get somewhat confusing. So anyways this is going to start at a certain point and then explain it self so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own code lyoko. **

Yumi and Aelita strutted out of the building. It was a private office place owned by the Richest man in California.

They had just finished a job.

See Yumi and Aelita were the best assassins (sp?) In the world.

Being only Nineteen the went all over the world to do whatever their boss told them.

Yumi smirked at Aelita " Job well done." Yumi said

"Not to bad yourself" Aelita answered.

Yumi Aelita hopped into their silver Pagani Zonda and speed down the road.

They were not worried about being caught they had done this for so long it did not phase them.

They made it to the Hotel.

It was one of those fancy hotels that looked like you just walked into a palace.

The elevators were gold plated and the food was excellent.

Yumi and Aelita rose to the 35th floor.

They entered their room.

They had a suite that overlooked the ocean.

The walls were a ocean blue and the sheets were a dark purple.

"So what now we have all night." Yumi asked it was still early.

"How about we hit the clubs as our last night in Cali" Aelita said.

They had been there for two weeks.

"Sure sounds like fun"Yumi said

They began to search for clothes.

After about 30 minutes they were ready.

Yumi had on a black net crop shirt, black mini skirt and black heeled boots.

She also had on a black choker. Her hair was down and reached past her shoulders.

Aelita had on a pink tube top and hot pink mini skirt with pink heeled boots.

Aelita's hair was also down and it reached just a little past her shoulders.

They admired themselfs in the mirror

"Let the party begin"Yumi said as they left.

**A/N: So what do you think. Tell me. I want at least 15 reviews so get to work. **

**The faster you review the faster you get the next chapter. **


	2. The Assignment

**A/N: Well I know I said I wanted 15 reviews but, if you add in the fact I got bored and the fact that I would rather not have people mad at me I decided to update. (Gees I need a life) anyways here is the next chapter.**

**The Assignment: **

Yumi and Aelita arrived at the club showing the bouncer their ID's with the bouncer handing them V.I.P. cards in the process. They knew what it meant but decided not to worry about it.

They went out to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing catching the attention of all the guys.

They danced for a while until they were pulled into the V.I.P. room by the bouncer of the club.

"Well, well ,well if it isn't my dark angels" A voice said.

They soon realized that it was coming from an intercom.

"So what's the assignment?" Yumi asked

"Must we be so direct?" The voice asked

"Well we just want to get out of here" Aelita said backing Yumi up.

" Ok then" the voice said.

" There is a company that just opened up and they are making a lot of money." the voice said.

"Your point" Yumi said

"Well I want that company shut down" the voice continued

"The owner of the company just struck a deal with another one and they are combining. They are planning to give it to the youngsters of the company in 2 years. I'm giving this to you ahead of time because this is going to be a long term mission, that I think you can Handel. You are to get jobs as secretaries and learn more about these people.

Don't draw attention to yourself. Now turn you attention to the envelopes on the table. They have your name on it. Inside is the person you are to take down."

Yumi and Aelita took the envelopes and opened then shocked to see what was inside but smiled all the same.

"This is going to be fun" both Aelita and Yumi though

****

In France;

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy walking down the streets of France Just talking.

They weren't doing much just hanging out.

"Can you believe that Sissy finally decided to leave you alone, Ulrich." Odd said

Sissy after graduating went to live with her Uncle who had just opened up a very successful designer clothes company and Sissy was getting all the latest clothes from the line.

She went to live there cause her Uncle was rich and thought if she had more money Ulrich wound notice her.

"Well actually somehow she got my cell phone number and now she buggs me over the phone." Ulrich replied

"Sucks for you man" Odd said

Jeremy laughed

The boys kept walking talking about diffrent things and soon they were in the forest.

They were just about to pass the manhole that led to the factory and Odd noticed.

He wanted to say something and was debating weather to or not.

He finally came to a decision.

"Hey guys" He said

The others stopped and turned

"Yeah Odd" Ulrich asked

"Do you ever wonder what happened to Yumi and Aelita?"

Ulrich and Jeremy looked at each other then back at Odd.

"Yeah Why?" Jeremy asked

"Well I have been having this feeling the we are going to see them soon" Odd said

Jeremy shook his head

"Odd they went missing five years ago it would be a miracle if we ran into them now" Jeremy said

"Yeah I guess your right" Odd said

Little did he know how wrong he was.

A/N: So review I don't care how many just tell me what you think so I can make this lees confusing for your benefit. So PM me if you have ideas or leave it in the review. So anyways REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Old memories

**A/N: Hey I'm back you guys are such nice people I am giving you another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**killerpurplekitten**

**Purplelover **

**Rycr**

**Saphire Raider**

**UlrichLuvr97**

**hinata's reincarnation**

**divinedragon7**

**XX123XX**

**Again thanks for the reviews Here is the next chapter:**

**Old memories:**

"Well if that's all I think we'll be leaving now."Yumi says putting the profiles back inside the envelope.

"Yes that is all, You may leave" The voice says

"Make me proud girls" the voice says

"Don't worry we will" Aelita replies

They walk out of the room back to the dance floor.

" I think I'm ready to go home" Aelita says

"Yeah me too, besides we still got to pack we leave for France tomorrow" Yumi replies

"So let's go" Aelita

with that they leave the club and get into their car and headed for the hotel

They opened up the door and went inside.

Yumi sat on the bed flash backs coming to her mind.

"What are you thinking about"Aelita asked

"Just old memories" Yumi said

**Flashback Yumi's POV:**

I woke up in a van.

Aelita was beside me still unconscious.

"Hey wake up Aelita wake up" I say

I look around I can't see anything.

I look at Aelita she starts to wake up

"Where are we?" Aelita asks

"I don't know the last thing I remember was going to lunch" I say

"Well what do we do now" she asks.

"I don't know" I say .

As soon as I say that the van stops the doors open and I see a man.

"Get Out" he says

"And who are you to give us orders" I say

"Do you want to die missy" he asks

"No" I say louder than I meant to

"Then I suggest you follow me" he says

We get out of the van and realize we are at the airport.

We are told to wait then are sent on to a plane

**Destination: Las Vegas, Nevada **

The flight soon ends and we are led off the plane in to the lobby

We are picked up by a man and taken to a Limo

we are surprised but get inside.

We are driven to a very nice hotel and are led inside.

We go up to the top floor and are led in to a private suite.

"Well" a man said

"If it isn't the people I wanted to see" he says

I try to get a look at him but at that moment the escorts put blindfolds over our eyes.

"Hey" I scream

The man totally disregards my comment

"I bet your wondering why I brought you here" he says

"NO DUH" Aelita yells

"Well you are going to work for me, You seem like stornng girls and that's what I need" He says

"And what makes you think we will work for you?" I Ask

"Because I hold your lives in my hand" he says

We stay silent

"Work for me or you die!" he says

"Fine" I hear Aelita mutter

"What was that" He asked

"I SAID FINE!" she says again

Then I feel his eyes fall on me

"And what about you?" he asks me

Well I for one was not going to leave Aelita alone so I too agreed

"Good, good." He says "I have two new assassins"

We are led out of the room and led in to another one

The blindfolds are taken off.

The men then leave and we make our way to the beds.

On the bed is a note

Aelita opens it

**I am glad you agreed **

**You will start your training tomorrow.**

**So get some sleep. **

**I hope you like where you are staying from now on it will be top class. **

**We start Tomorrow at 7 a.m **

**Boss**

Aelita puts the note down and looks at me.

"I guess we have no choice" she says

I nod and we climb in to bed

"Bright and early tomorrow" I say

G' night Yumi

G' night Aelita

Then we fell asleep

**A/N: Ok that should have cleared up any earlier confusion If not tell me. So that is your chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Your Kidding Right?

**Oks hi people how are you? I made a long chapter cause ya'll deseve it! **

**Your Kidding Right?**

Yumi and Aelita get up it's 5am

"Ready to get going?" Yumi says sleepily

"Yeah" Aelita answers

They get up and head to their separate bathrooms

About an hour later they are ready.

It is now 6am they grab their bags and head down the stairs for an early check out.

They get to the air port and 7:30am just on time cause their flight leaves at 8:00am.

They go through the hassle of the bags and checking in.

They get their tickets and board the plane.

They get seats near the front and Yumi sits by the window

"To France We Come" She says as the plane takes off.

They get to France around 7:00pm

**(A/N: I have no idea how long it take to get from the us to France so go with me)**

"Well back in France" Aelita says as she looks around

"Yeah" Yumi says

"So where are we going to stay?" Aelita asks

Yumi takes a paper out of her pocket

"Um the Holiday Inn" She says

"Ok lets go" Aelita says

They run out of the airport

They catch a cab and are driven to the Holiday Inn

They go to the front desk and check in.

Turns out they have a huge private suite.

The room over looks the streets of France.

There is a Kitchen and two bathrooms.

There is a separate room then the bedrooms with a t.v a couch and two arm chairs

The next rooms are the rooms the beds are in.

The beds have green sheets and a soft blanket under the comforter

The walls are white with paintings of the ocean on them

There are two night stands one for each bed.

They put their bags up and sit down "So how about we look around France for old time sake?" Aelita asks

"Are you sure you want to do that what if they are still here?" Yumi asks

"Nonsense no way they would still be here!" Aelita says

"Ok" Yumi says

"Well then Aelita, Get dressed cause we are going clubbing!" Yumi says

Aelita smiles

"That's the sprit" Aelita says and they head to get ready .

* * *

Meanwhile at a near by Company

"You need to get your sights set we are going to combine this company and we need you to listen!"

"Yes Father" the boy answers

"Good then now go get ready you go and check out the night clubs or what ever you teenagers do!" The man says

"Cool" the boy says and leave the get ready

"This will be fun" The boy says

* * *

At another company

"I am leaving you the company Sissy." Sissy uncle says

"That means I get all the clothes!" Sissy says

"Yes" The Uncle says

"As long as you agree to work with the other company we are joining with."

"Yes uncle" Sissy says

"Well I'm going out" Sissy says

"Ok" The Uncle says and watches his niece leave the room

"Teenagers" He mutters under his breath

* * *

With the boys

The boys were in the park watching the sun set in silence

"So you want to go do something?" Odd asks Jeremy and Ulrich

"Like what?" Ulrich

"Let's go to the clubs and check out babes"Odd says

"Sure, not like we have any thing better to do" Ulrich says

"I'm in" Jeremy says

"Well then lets go get ready" Odd says as the boys head out to their apartment.

* * *

With the Girls:

They had finished getting ready

Yumi: She had on a shot black skirt and a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top.

She had on a blue necklace and long black earnings she had on black pumps and 7 different blue and black bracelets on both of her arms.

Aelita: She had on a pink Slightly longer skirt a pink shirt that showed her navel, long pink earnings and two pink necklaces she had on 10 different pink bracelets and her arms and pink pumps.

They grabbed their cells and their wallets and headed out the door.

* * *

The Boys:

Odd: He had on a purple short sleeve shirt, Dark blue pants the also had on black Etines(They are shoes but did I spell it right tell me if I did or not.

Ulrich: He had on a black tank top and faded blue jeans that covered his green and black shocks.

Jeremy: He had on a blue shirt, black pants and black shoes.

They finished getting ready and left for the club.

* * *

Sissy: Sissy looked like she usually did but she had a pink tube top on. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail and put way to much perfume on. (Girls do that at my school I swear the people in Guam can smell them.)

* * *

The Boy

He had on a White muscle shirt and black pants.

He also had on a black jean jacket.

* * *

The girls:

The arrived at the le Saxo dance club an as usual went to the middle of the dance floor. There was a spot cleared for them no one wanted to interrupt the goddesses of the dance floor that is of course the guys that were ditching their own girlfriends to try to dance with them. Of course they were turned down because they were so eager. This just made Yumi and Aelita smile.

Sissy arrived soon after she want strait to her rightful place in the middle of the but was surprised to see two girls already there.

_They look familiar_ Sissy thought

Then I hit her they were obviously two of the many girls that adored her.

_Well she thought they need to get out of my spot!_ Sissy thought

She was about to stop the when she saw someone.

It was Ulrich

The boys had arrived and they were headed toward the center of the dance floor.

Sissy headed toward them but lost them in the crowd.

She started to search.

Meanwhile Yumi and Aelita were still concurring the dance floor earning lustful looks from to guys and glares from the girls.

Near the front ta boy had entered hoping to score a number from a couple of hot babes.

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy made it to the middle.

They saw two girls that looked familiar but couldn't tell who the were cause their backs were faced toward them.

Odd was asked to dance by a girl and left.

Ulrich was also asked but declined

Soon after he wished he had accepted cause out of what seemed no where came Sissy

They girls were still dancing.

They were enjoying them selves.

They were just about to go get a drink trying to avoid all the guys who wanted one night stands or their numbers when they heard a high pitched voice

"Oh Ulrich Dear' It said

Yumi and Aelita froze in place.

The GUYS WERE HERE!

That's when she saw him

he looked up and they made eye contact

He looked really happy to her.

He headed strait toward her

Then he appeared in front of her.

'Excuse me?" he asked

"Yes" She answered hoping he didn't recognize her.

"It's you Yumi isn't it?" He asked

"Damn" She muttered under her breath

"Yeah" She said he smiled

She then Noticed Jeremy was talking to Aelita

She smiled

"I missed you" He said

She felt her heart flutter

"I missed you too" She said

"Where have you two been?" He asked

She had to think of a excuse she could not blow her cover.

"Umm" she started

Just then Sissy showed up

"Oh Ulrich Dear I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sissy said

"What are you doing with this fan girl?" She asked

"It's not nice to keep your girlfriend waiting" She said

Yumi had a lot better control of her emotions now so she just smiled

"You don't recognize me?" Yumi Asked sounding hurt

"Why would I your just one of my fan girls" She said

Yumi smiled again

"Wrong, thanks for playing!" Yumi Said

"Then who are you!" Sissy asked now angry

"I'm none other than Yumi!" Yumi said

Sissy looked terrified

"Well" she said

"Ulrich is mine so back off" She said

"Ulrich had a pleading look on his face

"Just so you know Ulrich and I are getting married" Sissy continued

Yumi looked at Ulrich's face and kept her laughter under control

She looked at Sissy and raised an eyebrow

"Your kidding right?" Yumi said with an evil smirk on her face.

**A/N: So what do you think. Review please!**


	5. Let's go with That

**A/N: So I am back. Be afraid be very afraid. Well no don't do that then no one will read my stories. people back far away NO COME BACK! I'll send my furby ninja's after you. **

**Murphy the Llama: Please just read the story before she freaks out! Oh and she dose not and never will own code lyoko.**

**Let's go with that.**

"Of course I'm not kidding" Sissy yelled still fuming

"Really now" Yumi said in a mocking tone

"Yes" Sissy said

"Well I'm going to get a drink and while I'm I'll at it call a looney home for a delusional girl named Sissy who thinks any man wants to marry her" Yumi says

She leaves a fuming Sissy standing next to a humored Ulrich.

Yumi makes her way up to the counter.

"I'll have a margarita" Yumi tells the bartender

"I'll pay for It" a voice says behind her.

Yumi turns around

"I can pay for my own drink" Yumi says camly

The last thing she needed was some guy coming on to her

"Well I'm going to buy you a drink" He says

"Fine" Yumi says

They go into silence

"I know you've been watching me" He says

"Is that so?" Yumi asks

"Yeah so why don't you just give your number you know you want to" the boy says

"Here" Yumi says

She hands him a paper with a number on it as the bartender hands her, her drink.

The boy smiles he had just gotten her number

the paper read: **841-0268** **(Read Author's note at bottom.) **

He pays for her drink and starts to talk to her

A while later

Ulrich shows up

"Yumi you want to dance" Ulrich Asks

"Yumi!" The boy asks

"Yeah" she answers

"It's me William" He says

"Hi" Yumi says

Yumi then remembers Ulrich's question

"Yeah I would love to dance with you Ulrich" She says they start to walk off

"Thanks for the number!"He yells after Yumi

"Umm Your Welcome" She yells back

"You gave him you number?" Ulrich asks raising his eyebrow

"Yeah lets go with that" Yumi says cause William was still in hearing distance

**A/N: Short chapter I know. And for those of you who don't know the number that is the number to T.j Janet, and Jarod's loser line! **


	6. And So It Begins

**A/N: Yay I am glad you liked it. Well T.j Janet and Jarod are the host for kj103 fm radio station. I don't listen to it often cause of the kind of music they play but I do listen to the loser line which is a fake number people give to people thinking that it's the other persons number when it actually goes to a answering machine and their stupid messages are played on the radio. **

**And So It Begins:**

"So are you ever going to tell me where you and Aelita were?" Ulrich asked

"ummmm...North Pole?" Yumi said in a questioning voice

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?" He asked

Yumi didn't have time to answer her cell phone vibrated.

"Umm I have to take this" Yumi said

She left to find Aelita before he could answer.

* * *

With Jeremy and Aelita 

"It's so nice to see you again" Jeremy said

"It's nice to see you too" Aelita replied

"Where have you been? we were looking everywhere for you!" Jeremy said

Aelita was dumbstruck

She had to come up with something and fast

Aelita looked around and saw Yumi headed toward them.

"Oh look" Aelita said pointing toward Yumi "There's Yumi let me see what she wants" Aelita says and takes off. Leaving a dumbstruck Jeremy behind.

* * *

With William 

"I can't believe I got Yumi's number" he said to himself

"Well I beat Ulrich and that's all that matters, I knew she loved me an not that loser, If he asked her for her number she probably gave him a fake one!" He said to himself

"Now time to score some chicks" he says and walks off.

* * *

With Sissy 

"She'll pay for coming back!" Sissy yells

" I had him it the palm of my hand" She continues

"And then he had the nerve to ditch me no doubt for her!"

Sissy storms out of the club.

* * *

Outside 

Yumi and Aelita made their way outside.

Yumi took her phone out and redialed the number that had just called

"Hello" came a voice on the other line

"You called" Yumi said

"To tell you and Aelita you start tomorrow so get ready" the voice said

"Ok so we begin tomorrow and put the plan into effect" Yumi said mirroring the mans words so Aelita would understand and noone would get suspicious.

Aelita caught on

"Ok" Yumi continued

"Ok bye bye" Yumi said

She looked at Aelita

"so ready to go back inside" she asked

"Yeah" aelita said

They head back into the club

They see the guys now joined buy Odd

"YUMI...AELITA!" Odd yells

"Hey" The reply

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" He yells

They both go pale

_we can't blow our cover...this should be interesting_ they both thought

"Ummmmmmm" Aelita said

"We ummmmmm" She continues

"Welllllllllllllll" Odd presses

"Well look at the time we have to go" Yumi says pulling Aelita out of the club.

"Nice going Odd" Ulrich says

* * *

They got outside and Yumi's phone rang again 

She answers and tells to person they will get the job done cleanly

Little did they know someone was listening

They head to their and drive off

"We're dangerous to them you know." Yumi says

"Yeah I know" Aelita says

"But how do we stay away from them." Aelita says

"It's just another little game we have to play." Yumi says

"And So It Begins" They say in unison

**A/N: So yeah here is a chapter. If You know some song that come to mind when you read this well I would like to know. But I know not all of you are music freaks like me but if you are I would like to know! Until next time **

**Auora **


	7. A long day part: 1

**A/N: Hey peoples how are you. I'm going to update as much as I can but it may take a while cuz this is the season for test OH JOY! So I have to study so yeah I'll try. Oh and I'm glad you enjoy the story so yeah. Well here is the next chapter. **

**A long day **

Yumi and Aelita were on their way back to the hotel when Aelita turned on the stereo.

**We are in a mess, a Danger Zone  
What will happen next? You never know  
We are in a mess,a Danger Zone  
What will happen next? You never know**

"Oh how Ironic" Yumi said

Aelita smiled and turned of the stereo.

"We are in a mess, aren't we Yumi?" Aelita

"More than a mess, more like a tsunami" Yumi said

"We are going to be here for at least two years how in the world are we going to stay away from the guys for that long" Yumi asked

"They lost us once I doubt they are going to give up that easily" Yumi continued

"You still love him don't You?" Aelita asked

Yumi froze

"You do" Aelita said

Yumi knew it was true after all this time she still loved him

"Well You still love Jeremy" Yumi countered

She had gotten Aelita

"Yeah so!" Aelita said

"We can't get involved with them, Yes I still love him and I hate that, We are dangerous to them if they get in the way we could lose them!" Yumi says

"I know, it's for the best." Aelita says

"Awwww is little miss lita going soft?" Yumi teased

"I AM NOT GOING SOFT!" Aelita yelled

"Sure" Yumi said sarcastically

"Oh Just shut up and drive the car!" Aelita yells

Yumi smirks and continues to drive the car.

* * *

With the boys 

"Don't you think it's strange that every time we bring up where the girls were all these years they find a way to avoid us?" Ulrich asked

"You mean Yumi did that too!" Jeremy asked

"Yeah she gave me the excuse the north pole." Ulrich said

Odd started to laugh

"She actually thought you were going to fall for that" Odd asked

"Well Yumi isn't stupid and neither is Aelita what ever it is they don't want us to know." Ulrich said

"Screw that they are a best friends and they have been missing for 4 years with no sign of where the went they better have a hell of a good reason for disappearing like that!" Odd yelled

"I'm sure they do, but they don't want us to know, Well too bad for them I'm going to find out." Jeremy said

"But how" Ulrich asked

"They haven't been in France for 4 years I don't see how you are going to find where they've been" Ulrich said

"Easy" Jeremy replied

"They had to have live somewhere and they have used their names therefore I just have to look for their names" Jeremy replied happily

"Awesome" Odd yelled "that's our Einstein."

Ulrich how ever didn't thin it would be so easy

_They're hiding something and it's big. Those girls are smart they aren't going to leave information out like that. This is going to be harder than we thought. _

"Hey guys" Jeremy said

"What?" The other two asked

"I found out where they will be working!" Jeremy said excitedly

"And that would be where?" Odd asked

"At Sissy's Uncle's Clothes company called 'Perfection'" Jeremy said

Ulrich paled

_So if I want to see Yumi I have to get past Sissy just great _

They kept diving although to a happier mood the girls were back and they were staying our so they thought.

* * *

**The next day :**

Aelita awoke to an empty room.

Yumi wasn't there

She looked around some more.

Still no Yumi

Aelita got dressed and went out to the front room to find Yumi sitting there watching t.v

"Morning" Yumi called out

"Morning" Aelita replied

"You know we are going to have to get an apartment, we can't stay in this hotel" Aelita said

"One step ahead of you" Yumi answered

She handed Aelita a newspaper with an apartment complex circled in it.

"When did you do this we just got here" Aelita asked

"I didn't" Yumi said

"The boss handed me this before we left but told us to stay here while he had his maids fix it up" Yumi said

"Fix it up" Aelita asked

"Apparently he owns the place and they are decorating it." Yumi answered

"So when is it going to be ready?" Aelita asked

"It's ready now" Yumi said

"We can leave as soon as you are ready" Yumi said

Aelita went to pack her things and with in minutes she was ready.

Yumi and Aelita got in their car and dove up to the apartment complex while in the car Yumi turned on the stereo.

"And now time for T.J, Janet's and Jarod's loser line" the stereo played

It went through a bunch of people who had been given that number then It came to William

"Hey Yumi this is William I knew you loved me and not Ulrich, that loser, you probably gave him a fake number, so anyway since you aren't home right now I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me Saturday so anyways I'm glad you chose me over that loser Ulrich love ya lots bye" the message ended

Aelita looked at the stereo dumbfounded

"Yumi you you..." Aelita couldn't finish

She started to laugh and laugh hard

'She was laughing si hard she couldn't breathe

Yumi was laughing alongside her

"Wow" Was all Aelita could say when she caught her breath

"That was great" Aelita said

"I know I know no applause please" Yumi said while smiling

The girls continued to laugh as they came closer and closer to the apartment complexes

* * *

Meanwhile 

Ulrich and Odd stood in their apartment

Odd wen to turn on the stereo and they both sat down on the sofa

"Now time for T.j Janet and Jarod's loser line" The stereo blared

"Girls are evil you know that" Odd said

"Who knows how many poor guys have gotten this number." He continued

The boys listened till it came to someone they knew it was William

They listened and then started to laugh

"I...wonder...what ...girl ...gave ...him...the...number?" Odd asked gasping for breath

"Weren't you listing Odd" Ulrich asked recovering from his laughing fit

"It was Yumi"

Odd stared in shock the started to laugh again

"Poor guy never stood a chance." Odd says

Ulrich laughed and then decided to go get ready they had a long day

* * *

**A/N: So yeah there is your chapter. Don't forget to review please. **

**Peace out **

**Auora **


	8. A long day part: 2

**A/N: So yeah well I had some free time so I decided ya'll deserved a new chapter. Don't worry this will get better so yeah kinda slow right now I suppose I don't know you tell me anyways here is the next chapter:**

**A long day Part 2:**

Yumi and Aelita pulled up to the apartment complexes it looked just like a normal apartment complex on the out side.

It had four buildings that seemed to connect they were three stories high.

In the front there was an office building or at least it looked like one.

"Yumi are you sure we are in the right place?" Aelita asked

"Yeah" Yumi said

Yumi went to the car and pulled out their stuff from the trunk.

They headed to the "Office Building".

They went to the front door only to find that instead of glass doors like most offices it had a solid wooden door polished to a shine and had a lion carved into it.

"Well this is nice" Aelita said

Yumi just nodded and headed toward the door.

Aelita opened the door and Yumi followed.

When they got inside both of their jaws dropped.

The so called Office building was not an office building instead it was a humongous living room. It had expensive white wool carpet 5 black leather chairs against the maroon walls a huge window on the across from the door and a plasma screen tv on the left wall and an elevator on the right. If you turned to the left from the door next to the plasma screen t.v was a hallway no doubt leading to kitchen. In the middle of the living room was a coffee table with a note on it. The next thing they knew their was a maid in front of them.

"Excuse Me" She said snapping them out of their trance.

"Oh...Yeah" Yumi said

"You must be Yumi and Aelita" The maid said

"Yeah" Aelita said

"Good come this way" She said

She led Yumi and Aelita down a hallway only to another hallway that had bigger rooms.

"I thought this was supposed to be an apartment complex" Aelita Whispered

Before Yumi could answer the maid stopped at a room.

"In here" She said

Yumi and Aelita looked at her weird and entered the room.

There was a big brown desk in the corner of the room and another plasma screen tv

The maid went to the desk and pulled out a remote from the drawer.

She turned the tv on and a mans face appeared on the screen.

"I know what you are thinking girls" The man Said

"This is supposed to be an apartment complex but you see I had to make it look like one so people would not get suspicious." He continued

"Give your bags to the maid and she will put them in your rooms" The maid nodded and left the room.

"Well girls" The man continued

"You have to get to work now the butler will show you to the garage and your rides.

As if on cue a man that looked like he was in his early thirties wearing a black tux. showed up at the door.

"This way Please" He instructed

Yumi and Aelita exchanged glances and followed the man out of the door.

They were led down another long hallway this one blue with pictures of the ocean painted on the wall.

They finally stopped at a door and the man opened the door.

Yumi and Aelita walked inside and there in front of them were two shinny midnight blue Volvos.

"Wow" they said in unison

They went to claim their cars.

Yumi found the keys in the passenger seat.

She put the keys in the ignition and the car roared to life.

Aelita was the first to back out.

"I love this car!" She screamed

"I do too!" Yumi replied

They sped off to their new job.

It wasn't hard to miss the ENTIRE building was pink, and had giant sparkly letters that said 'Perfect' on the front .

They found a parking spot and got out.

"Here we go" Yumi said as she stepped out of the car

"To our doom"

"Oh lighten up Yumi it's not that bad" Aelita said

"Not that bad, THE ENTIRE BUILDING IS PINK!" she yelled but Aelita ignored her and dragged her inside.

Inside to Yumi's relief wasn't pink.

Instead it was black and white to their right there was a white marble reception desk and to their left was a very classy waiting room it had brown leather chairs and a red carpet. There were tv's that unfortunately showed Sissy's face and as they looked around some more they realized all the pictures were of Sissy.

"This girl is more conceded than I remember" Aelita said

"You can say that again" Yumi replied

"This girl is mor..." Aelita started

"Not literally" Yumi interrupted her.

"I know I was doing that to annoy you" Aelita answered.

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Sure you were" Yumi answered

Before Aelita had a chance to reply she was cut off by a very high, annoying, and not very happy voice.

"What are you doing here?" The voice asked

They turned to see it was Sissy before they had a chance to reply another voice was heard

"Yumi my darling" It said

Yumi knew right away it was William

Then an augment started.

Sissy was trying to figure out why they were there and screaming Yumi ruined her chances with Ulrich.

Aelita was yelling that She never had a chance with Ulrich.

William was talking about where their date would be, how come she never called him back and where they would be in 5 years.

No one heard the door open then shut again.

Yumi was about to snap from all the yelling.

And in about 10 seconds she did.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled

The room got quite

"Now" She stated

"Sissy we are here cause we have jobs here your uncle should have told you. Aelita we all know the truth Sissy just needs to deal with it. And William **We** will not have a future in 5 years and you don't have to worry about the date and I didn't call you back cause it wasn't my number. Your little message was sent to a radio station and broadcasted all over America now everyone knows you're a loser." She finished

At this everyone was laughing except Sissy and William.

That's when they noticed the new arrivals.

"Ulrich" Sissy yelled

"I didn't know you were coming to see me"

Yumi and Aelita stiffened and turned to see Ulrich, Odd, And Jeremy standing by the door.

Ulrich cleared his thorough and looked at Yumi.

"Actually" He said

"I came to see Yumi and Aelita"

He walked up to Yumi and Aelita

"We wanted to know" he said pointing to the guys behind him.

"If you wanted to go to the fair with us tonight." He asked

Yumi looked at Aelita.

Aelita looked like she really wanted to go.

But then Yumi Remembered the promise she made to stay away from them, she also realized that if she said no then it would make them suspicious because appearing back in your home town where you disappeared over 4 years ago isn't exactly normal .

Yumi smiled

"Sure we would love to go" She answered

"Good, We'll pick you up a 6:00" Ulrich said

Yumi nodded

Aelita looked around

Oh how she wished she had a camera

Sissy's face was of complete horror and William's Face was contorted in rage.

Oh wait she did

Aelita pulled out her cell and snapped a picture. (they now have phones with camera in them ok ok)

"Picture Perfect" She said

Yumi looked confused

Aelita just smiled.

They turned back around and they said bye to the guys.

William stormed off and Sissy reluctantly showed them their office.

"There" She snarled

It was a big room with a polished to shine wooden desk in the middle, a window behind it and a palm tree in the corner and a glass door.

"You get a lunch break in 4 hours" She snarled again then she stormed off.

She reappeared with a huge amount of paperwork.

"You and Mis Einstein over there" She said pointing to Aelita "work on filing these."She said handing Aelita the paperwork.

She then stormed off in the other direction slamming the door.

Aelita showed Yumi the picture and they both started to laugh.

They began to work on the paperwork Yumi sitting on the desk and Aelita on the chair. Aelita had moved the chair to the side of the desk so that she was across from Yumi.

Yumi noticed they were being watched.

Through the door Yumi could see a coffee machine across the hall.

Standing next to it was William glaring at them.

"It's going to be a long day" Yumi sighed returning to their paper work.

A/N: So yeah Review Please.


	9. Cornered

**A/N: WELL GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! JUST KIDDING. OMG please don't hurt me people gather around with pitch forks and torches o.O it was a joke I'm sorry! Get a sense of humor get's pissed off angry looks You know what I'm just going to shut up so you can read now. **

**Cornered:**

The day was finally over, a relief to both girls.

The day had gone slow and was not absent of the constant pestering from Sissy on wether they had put Ulrich up to taking them out.

She simply couldn't get her head over the fact that Ulrich like Yumi more than he liked Sissy.

In fact he hated Sissy.

But William hadn't been much better.

He had convinced himself that Yumi said what she said so that Ulrich wouldn't get angry.

He kept saying things like "That's sweet of you not wanting to hurt the poor baby's feelings" and "You could have let him down easy but your going to let him fall 50ft. Ouch"

Yumi was going insane and all Aelita could do was laugh.

She knew this was driving Yumi insane especially when she was muttering to herself "Two years! Why can't we just kill them now and get it over with."

But to their luck the day ended.

Yumi and Aelita walked out of the building and up to their Volvo's

"You ok Yumi?" Aelita asked while she was getting into the car.

"No I'm going to rip his voice box out!" Yumi yelled shutting the door as she sat in the driver's side of the car.

"Now calm down little kitty" Aelita cooed using the nickname William had given her as she strapped in her seatbelt.

"Say that again Aelita and you'll regret it" Yumi sneered

"Really now?" Aelita cocked an eyebrow

"Let's just go" Yumi said and she started up her car.

"Really clam down Yumi you don't want Ulrich to think your pissed at him" Aelita stated

Yumi just rolled her eyes

"Whatever" Yumi stated

Soon they were back at the mansion, apartment complex whatever you want to call it.

They walked inside and were instantly greeted by the maid.

It's like she has E. S. P. N _in her head or something. _Yumi thought.

Yumi thought. 

The maid led them down a purple hallway with pictures of shells lining the walls.

At the end there were to large rooms.

One was a dark blue and the other was a lilac purple.

"These are your rooms" The maid said

"Just call if you need anything" The maid then turned around and left.

The 1st room was a dark blue stars all over the wall it seemed as if you were staring at the night sky.

The bed had blue satin blankets and four big blue fluffy pillows

The night stand was and ocean blue and it had a sky blue lamp on it.

Next to the lamp was the phone and a P D A

Yumi sat down on the bed.

"I call this one!" She said to Aelita

Aelita just rolled her eyes

Aelita then walked into the lilac room

it was a complete lilac purple with pictures of flowers on the wall.

The bed had silky light purple sheets with big purple fluffy pillows

It had a dark purple night stand.

The lamp was a violet and it also had a PDA next to it.

Aelita went to the corner of the room and found two doors one that led to the walk in closet in which her suitcase was in.

They must have known I'd pick this room. She thought

Aelita then went to the next door she opened it and saw Yumi sitting on the bed looking through clothes.

"Hi Yumi" she said

Yumi screamed

"Aelita how...when did you get in here?" she asked

"Door" Aelita simply stated

She nodded her head to the door behind her.

Yumi looked though the door and noticed it went strait into Aelita's room

"Oh" Yumi said

Aelita just laughed

"So are you getting ready?" Aelita asked

"Yeah" Yumi I got it already picked out

Yumi held up a light blue spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of blue denim shorts and her black boots.

"I like, So mind helping me?" Aelita asked

Yumi smiled and walked into Aelita's room

When they finished Aelita was wearing a pink halter and blue shorts with pink sandals. Her hair was in a pony tail

Yumi went into her room to get dressed and came back to Aelita's room tying her hair into a pony tail.

Aelita smiled and they left the room to go to the living room.

When they finally found their way to the front after getting lost the door rang.

Yumi opened the door to find Odd standing there impatiently.

"Hey Odd" Yumi said

"You girls ready?" He asked

"Yeah!" Aelita chirped happily

Yumi and Aelita left the house and followed Odd to a now visible red convertible the top was down.

The driver's seat was empty

That must be where Odd is sitting...should I be scared. Yumi thought

In the passengers seat sat a girl similar to Sam

Jeremy and Ulrich were in the back.

Odd went to the driver's side while the girls climbed in the back Yumi sitting next to Ulrich and Aelita sitting next to Jeremy.

"Hey" Aelita chirped

Yumi just smiled and waved

"Hey" the boys replied

Yumi leaned closer to Ulrich "Is that Sam in the front?" She asked

"Yeah Odd brought her" He answered

Just then Odd started up the car

"You might want to hold on to something" Ulrich said

"Why" Yumi asked but before she had a chance Odd peeled out of the driveway

Yumi turned pale and looked and Aelita who had also turned pale.

"WHO GAVE HIM HIS DRIVER'S LICENSE!" Yumi screamed

"HECK IF I KNOW!" Jeremy screamed back

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Odd screamed back at them

"NOTHING!" all of them screamed

Just then Odd turned a sharp corner and Yumi flew into Ulrich's lap and

Aelita into Jeremy's lap.

Odd stopped the car and the realized they were at the fair.

Odd was the first one out of the car.

"Are you girls ok you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Odd asked as the girls got out of the car still looking pale.

"Yeah Odd were just fine" Aelita managed to squeak out

"Good, Then lets go ride some roller coasters!" Odd yelled

Yumi and Aelita turned green

Ulrich and Jeremy looked at the girls and smirked while Sam just laughed.

"Yeah let's go ride some roller coasters!"

Yumi sent Ulrich a death glare and he just smiled pulling her along with him.

They rode 3 roller coasters the Ferris wheel and were now coming off a water ride.

"We're soaked!" Aelita squealed

"No Duh!" Yumi replied

Everyone else was laughing

they looked like the had just walked into a lake.

"Come on Guys I'm hungry!" Odd whined

"Odd Your always hungry" Sam replied

Everyone smiled and headed toward the food area.

When they were finally finished (everyone waiting on Odd) the headed back toward the rides.

Odd pulled Sam toward the tilt-a-whirl and Jeremy pulled Aelita toward a picture booth.

Ulrich looked at Yumi

"You want to got get some Cotton candy?" He asked

"Yeah" She replied

They got in line and after what seemed like forever the they got their cotton candy Yumi was about to pay but Ulrich stopped her.

They began to walk toward the Ferris wheel again.

They waited in line and finally got on.

They stepped into a red booth (or whatever it is) and the ride started up

"Yumi" Ulrich said

"Hummm" Yumi answered

"You never told me where you were, so would you mind explaining and this time you haave no where to hide" Ulrich

Yumi looked at him trying to keep a strait face

Jeremy and Aelita were taking pictures in a booth until the picture stopped

"So Aelita" Jeremy began

" I want to know why you and Yumi have been gone all these years and this time there is no Yumi to help you"

Aelita paled

Both girls tried to think of a way out but they had nothing.

It was then they realized they were cornered.

A/N: yeah so What do you think review please! I HAVE AN EVIL ARMY OF FAIRY'S


	10. Coming Clean?

**A/N: Man I love your reviews they make me feel so happy. So um I'm not going to keep blabbering here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never Will own Code Lyoko **

Happy:)

Coming Clean?

Yumi knew she couldn't tell him it would blow their cover.

But what could she do?

She was cornered on a ride in an amusement park for goodness sake.

But she also knew if he knew he would be in danger.

She tried to thing of Ideas but she had none until

awwww man what am I going to tell him? Aelita thought

Jeremy sat there apparently waiting for an answer.

Aelita thought and thought but still couldn't come up with anything.

That's when she got an idea.

She would Stall

Yumi decided to play with him, mess with his mind till he got so frustrated he would just give up or so she hoped.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked

"Because...You guys were gone for years I just wonder where you've been." He replied

"Why dose it matter?" She asked

"Did we not just go over this!" He replied

Yumi smirked

"I see what your trying to do!" Ulrich exclaimed

"And what would that be?" Yumi asked

"You trying to irritate me so I'll just give up." He stated

"Now why would I do that?" Yumi asked her voice dripping in sarcasm

"Gee I don't know?" Ulrich replied also being sarcastic

"In that lies the problem!" Yumi stated as the ride stopped and they got off.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Yumi screamed

"YOUR ON!" Ulrich yelled back

They raced through the amusement park

While they were running Yumi pulled out her cell phone and called Aelita

She had a feeling that Aelita was set up just like she was

While Jeremy was still waiting for and answer Aelita's phone rang

he groaned

Aelita was happy to find out it was Yumi

Yumi told her to meet her at the cotton candy stand and to bring Jeremy .

Aelita smiled said thank you and hung up.

YES! She screamed in her head she wasn't coming clean today

She told Jeremy that they were to meet Yumi and Ulrich

He murmured incoherently and followed Aelita out of the picture booth

Yumi was still ahead but Ulrich was really close behind

She was nearing the cotton candy stand now.

She finally reached it with Ulrich getting there only seconds afterwards

Yumi slumped to cath her breath

"I...win..." She said breathlessly

"Just...barely..." Ulrich replied

"I...still...win" Yumi stated

"Whatever..." Was his reply

Yumi smirked

she finally caught he breath

"Jealous are we?" She asked

Ulrich had his breath back now

He moved so that he was now facing in front of her and her back was facing toward the stand.

He lifted an eyebrow

"Is that so?" He asked

"Yes it is cause I said so" Yumi replied

"Well I'm afraid that this time your wrong" He stated

"But that's beside the point, you never told me where you were"

Yumi cursed under her breath

Ulrich quirked another eyebrow

"You didn't think I would forget, Come on Yumi you have to give me more credit than that!"

Yumi just smiled

Behind Ulrich Appeared Aelita and Jeremy

"Well you guys ready to go?" Aelita asked

You could tell she was tired and ready to leave

"Yeah just let me call Odd" Ulrich said

Ulrich pulled out his cell and phoned Odd telling him to meet them at the car in 10 minutes

They made it to the car and waited for Odd to show up

When he finally did they all got in and Odd peeled out of the parking lot.

Within minutes the were back at the girls house

Jeremy and Ulrich got out and walked the girls to the door.

The girls said their goodbyes to Odd and Sam

When they got to the door they said good bye

Just as the girls were about to head into the house the boys stopped them

Fro a minute they just stood there then Ulrich kissed Yumi

Jeremy then turned and kissed Aelita

When they broke Ulrich leaned and whispered in Yumi's ear

"I still love you and eventually you will come clean"

Yumi smiled then replied

"I love you too but if you really love me you'll understand when I tell you I'm not coming clean at least not tonight"

A/N: So yeah REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Over our heads

**A/N: Hey guys I do not own Code lyoko or Starbucks! **

**Over our heads:**

Yumi woke up the next morning and sat up in bed

She smacked herself in the head.

"I can't believe I told him that!" she said to herself

Last night's events played in her mind

She had said it and she had meant it, at the time.

But now that she thought about it, it just made the situation worse

"Now it's going to be really hard to avoid him now that he knows I love him" Yumi said once again to herself

"You got that right" a voice said

Yumi looked up to see it was Aelita

Yumi sank back onto her pillow while Aelita sat on the edge of the bed.

"The trouble we get ourselves into" Yumi said

Aelita looked at the clock

It was 10:00 am they had to be at work at 1:00

"Well we got three hours till we have to leave so what do you want to do?" Aelita asked

"I don't know how about we get some coffee at Starbucks?" Yumi asked

"Sounds good to me" Aelita said standing up

"I'm going to go get ready"

Aelita got up and left

Yumi stared at the ceiling for a while before deciding it was time to get up.

She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and got in the shower.

This was beginning to become harder than she thought.

They had finished getting ready and were about to leave when the maid came in.

"The boss wants to see you" She said

"Follow me" she turned and left the room the girls followed

They came to a stop in the living room where the plasma tv was

On it was there boss

"Why good morning Girls" he stated rather cheery

"Good morning they replied"

"I have some bad news" he stated "it seems that you'll have to get this mission done faster than planned we have competition someone wants to put you out of commission girls you have 3 months so get the job done cleanly"

he finished talking and the girls told him they understood

the screen went blank and the girls left

they got into Aelita's car

"So what do we do we only have three months" Aelita asked

Yumi just smiled "I guess we'll have to do some snooping then huh"

Jeremy was on his laptop Odd and Ulrich on ether side of him.

They had been there all night trying to figure out something on Yumi and Aelita but so far had found nothing.

"DAMN" Jeremy said slamming his hand on the desk

"WE CAN'T FIND ANYTHING IT'S LIKE THEY JUST DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH WHILE THEY WERE GONE!" Jeremy yelled

"Calm down Jeremy" Odd stated

"We'll find something"

"Can't you like tap there cell phone line or something ?" Ulrich asked

"That's a great idea!" Jeremy yelled

"But it's going to take me a bit"

"That's ok we'll just wait here and eat till your done!" Odd said

Jeremy rolled his eyes

"Whatever"

The boys sat back on Jeremy's bed while Jeremy began typing furiously on the computer.

They were going to find out today

Two people walked into a room.

"Are you going to be able to take them out?" A man asked

"It'll be a piece of cake" one of the people answered

"Good, Good" The man stated

"Make me proud"

The two people then turned and left

Yumi and Aelita pulled up to the building.

They got out and headed toward the building

They walked up to the door only to find it was locked

They stood there for about 5 minutes before two cars pulled up

Sissy and William got out

"Sorry were late" Sissy stated

"We were... ummmm...busy"

She went up to the door and Unlocked it

the girls went inside and headed to their office

When the got there they were surprised to find a computer on the desk next to it was a pile pf paper work

Aelita started filling while Yumi got on the computer

"What are you doing?" Aelita asked

"snooping" Yumi stated

Aelita stopped filling and stood next to Yumi they began to look through the company's programs till the came to one file

"The Staff file"

"I GOT IT" Jeremy yelled

Waking up the now sleeping boys

"Got what" Ulrich asked

"The program to tap their phones!"

"Great start it up!" Odd yell who was now apparently awake

Jeremy started the program

"Now all we need is for them to ether receive or make a call" Jeremy smile

They wouldn't have to wait for long

Yumi picked up her cell phone as it had begun to ring

"Hello?" She asked

"Hello my little Assassins"

Yumi put the phone on speaker

"You my darlings will be going to a masquerade at the finest ballroom in France, watch for your targets and have fun" The voice said

"Yes sir" Yumi and Aelita stated

"Good it starts at 10 and remember have fun!"

Yumi smiled "ready to dance?" She asked

"Oh I'm ready" Aelita said

They left the office, got in the car and sped home

Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich sat there stunned

"Assassins?" Jeremy Squeaked

"COOL" Odd stated

"COOL! ODD THEY COULD BE AFTER US!" Jeremy yelled

"I wonder who their targets are?" Odd asked

"I don't know but I think we are way over our heads" Ulrich said

So here is your chapter! Sorry it took so long REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Today's the day

**A/N: Hey guys what's up. School is almost out YESSS! so yeah um yeah well I'm glad you guys are reviewing I love the reviews they are so much fun to read! So thank you all hugs all around! I really need a hug right now :( **

**Today's the day:**

Yumi groaned as they entered the house

"That was so boring they were nothing but snotty rich people and they didn't even dance they just stood there!" Yumi complained

"It's ok at least we're out and now we can sleep" Aelita said

"Thank god" Yumi replied

Aelita smiled and they headed to their rooms

The boys woke up the next morning not actually getting any sleep

Odd and Ulrich make their way to Jeremy's room

They knock on the door and walk in

The see Jeremy typing ferociously on the computer he turns to them with a frightened look on his face "Guy's I have something to tell you" He says

The girls wake up to get ready for work.

They got into Yumi's car this time and sped off

They arrived at the office in no time and continued to do what they usually did everyday

"This is soo boring!" Aelita stated

"Be calm" Yumi replied

"We will be out of this soon"

Aelita smiled "soon I like the sound of that and we can be out of this dump"

Yumi just laughed

"Same old Aelita"She said whilst shaking her head

"Don't forget we're assassins now" Aelita replied

"Oh how could I forget, because everyone goes undercover, stalks people the kills them" Yumi said

"Exactly" Aelita said

Yumi just shook her head

"What are we going to do with you?"

"Hiya" a fist flew at a boys face which he blocked

he then swung his foot around the hit her in the head but she ducked

She made a fatal blow to his stomach.

The wind was knocked out of him and he stumbled

She charged at him again knocking him to the ground

She then put her foot on his chest and held a knife to his through

"I win" She said

She then got off of him

"Very good" a voice says

"Fight like that and you'll take them out in no time!"

"Thank you" The girl replies

The boy just grunted

"And you!" the boy looked up

"Shape up she whipped you out there!"

"Yes sir" He said

The boy soon left only leaving the remaining boy and the girl

"Who dose he think he is anyway?" The boy said

"He's just as old as us, Why dose he get to be in charge!"

"Think about it" The girl said

"If is wasn't for him we wouldn't be here right now would we?" She asked

"I guess not" He said

"And just think with his strategy we can pull this off without getting caught! Would you be able to do this on your own?"

"No" he replied

"That's the reason he's in charge"

"What's wrong?" Odd asks

Jeremy looks form Odd to Ulrich

"They're targets are right under our nose, not only that but when they finish they are leaving and we may never see them again, and last but not least they have competition

"Competition" for what the people?" Ulrich asks

"Sadly no" Jeremy says

"They want to take the girls out!"

The room goes completely silent

"What are we going to do" Ulrich asks

Work was soon over and the girls returned home

Yumi collapsed on her bed

":aaarrgg this is tiering!" She yelled

Aelita laughed

"I know and think we have three more months left!" Aelita said as she too collapsed on Yumi's bed.

Yumi smiled "But I'll soon be over"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months had gone by fast and now was the day to complete their mission

The girls got dressed in easy moveable clothes and got read to leave

Aelita put a revolver in her purse and a knife in her heel

Yumi had a .36 caliber in her purse and a dagger in her boot they headed off to work it ended today

"Are you ready?" the boy asked

"We're more than ready" The girl replied

"Good then make me proud"

"Oh we will" The other boy said "We will"

The got into a dark mustang and drove off

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Odd asked the boys as they were getting ready to leave

"Odd we have to stop them some how and this is our only chance!" Ulrich replied

"But can't we find a safer way" Odd whined

"No Odd" Jeremy Said a strange determination in his eyes "We have to do this"

The girls arrived.

"Are you ready" Yumi asked Aelita

"Oh I'm more then ready" She replied

"Then let's get this done"

The girls got out of the car and headed toward the building

The day had gone on a usual the girls never leading on to what was going to happen later

The secretary wasn't here today she had the day off

Aelita made sure to secretly disable all of the camrea's so that they wouldn't get caught

The girls had gotten the all paper work from their office and headed to Sissy's

Her's was the biggest it had a diamond Chandelier on the ceiling, a large wood desk and hard would floors

There were no windows

"Perfect" Yumi thought

Sissy was sitting at her desk William was there too

"They're just making this easier for us" Aelita thought

"What do you want?"Sissy spat stressing the word you

"Yeah what do you want?" William repeated

"We just wanted to give you these papers" Yumi said

"Just set them down there and leave" Sissy said

They put the papers down turned around like they were about to leave then turned back and around.

"Oh and Sissy" Yumi said

"What!" Sissy said angrily

"Freeze" She said pointing the un at her

Aelita also pulled out her gun and pointed it at William

"Today's the day" Aelita said and she smiled a bitter sweet smile

A/N: So what do you think sorry it took me so long

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko, sad isn't it?

So tell me what **you think review please **


	13. Plot's Reviled

1**A/N: I am so sorry I just reread over the last chapter and I had so many mistakes I'm sorry I know some of you maybe irritated or not but I'm still sorry So anyways here is your next chapter **

**Plot's Reviled **

A dark mustang pulled up to the building

A guy and a girl got out

They entered the building and went down the hallway to a large office

They could see four people inside from the slightly open door.

The girl smiled "Time to get started" she said to her partner

He smiled too "Let's do" He said

--------At the same time in the office------------------

"What...what are you doing?" Sissy asked

"Getting rid of you" Yumi said

"I thinkyour playing a joke on us!" William said

Yumi laughed

"This is far from a joke" Yumi replied

"Now your trying to trick us!" William said

Aelita shot her gun above William's head

"You can think this is a joke all you want from the other side!" Aelita yelled

William paled

"Now let's finish this quick and easy"

--------Back outside the office-------------------

The girl lifted up her foot and kicked open the door

Everyone there turned to look and them

"Why hello" The girl said

Aelita just stared

"Why hello Emily, Theo, What brings you here?" Yumi asked her gun still pointed at Sissy

"Oh nothing" Emily said

Yumi smirked

"Really now?" Yumi asked

The boys pulled up to the building

"Are you guys ready?" Ulrich asked

"I still think we should find a safer way to do this!" Odd said

"We can't Odd!" Jeremy said

"This may be, Will be our only chance"

"It's now or never" Ulrich said

"But the could end up killing us!" Odd said

"Odd they may be assassins but they're not going to kill us, not with out a reason...I think" Jeremy said

"Well that's reassuring" Odd said sarcastically

"Come on Odd I don't want to lose her again" Ulrich said

"Ok fine I'll do it for you guys" Odd said

"It's a good thing I already wrote my will"

Jeremy just shook his head

"Just come in Odd!" Ulrich said

"Now if you cooperate we can take you out nice and easy" Emily said

"And may I ask your reason for wanting to do this" Aelita asked

This time Theo spoke up

"Do you remember when Yumi was kidnaped?" Theo asked

"Yeah, Nicholas scheme" Aelita asked

"Yes and no" Theo said

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked

"What I mean is Yes it was Nicolas you saw and who got in trouble for what happened, but do you really think he could have come up with that all one his own?" Theo asked

Yumi stared

"No" Aelita said

"Exactly" Theo stated

"Nicholas was just a pawn he did what ever he was told"

Yumi started to think

"Then only other person that could be behind this is...HERVE" Yumi said

(a/n: not sure how to spell it if you know please let me know)

"Bingo" Theo smiled

"now let's finish what we came to do"

Theo charged after Aelita sending her into the wall

Aelita stood up

her arm was bleeding

"Nice" She said wiping the blood from her arm with her shirt

"But you'll have to do better than that"

"Bring it on" Theo said

Emily pulled a knife out of her pocket

"I'm going to cut you up piece by piece" Emily said

She tried to cut Yumi a couple of times but only managed a scratch

She charged again managing to slice her arm pretty deep

"Damn" Yumi said

Emily laughed

She then threw the knife at her

It embedded itself in the wall above Sissy and Williams Heads

Sissy froze

"That could have taken our heads off!" she whispered to William

William just Stared mumbling something along the lines of this can't be happening

A/N: So there is your chapter don't forget to review please and thank you


	14. an

ok hey I **_HAD _**a point to where this story was going but I lost it. Now I re read this And I was thinking either i had help on how to finish this or I come up with a better mor detailed sequl to **When Nightmares becom Reality.** So justr give me your feed back on what you think

thanks

Auora


	15. Distraction a not so good one

**A/N: So hey it's been a while for this story at least sorry about that getting ideas strait so anywas here is your chapter...**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO or else i would be rich and i'm not so ha **

**Distraction a not so good one..**

"YUMI!" Echoed though the halls into Ulrich's, Odd's, and Jeremy's ears as they ran through the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Odd asked

"I don't know" Ulrich replied "But I_ think_ we need to hurry" putting emphases on the word think

They continued to run and soon ended up at the office that held the party ok well more like hostage situation

Ulrich rushed into the room only to have panic inhabit his body.

He stood there frozen still not blinking

"Ulrich buddy are..." Odd was cut short as he also caught sight of the room.

Yumi lay bleeding on the floor with Emily over her obviously unconscious

Aelita was pinned to the wall screaming by Theo.

"Looks like we have some unwanted guest" Emily sneered

"What the hell?" Ulrich whispered

"Aww was she you girlfriend I didn't mean to kill her..." Emily laughed her voice resounding through the walls

"She's not dead!" Aelita yelled "She can't be..."

Emily turned to look back at her "She may not be dead yet but she will be in a few seconds and you will be joining her" She sneered back at Aelita

She looked back at the awe struck boys

"So Ulrich has decided to play hero" Theo's voice sounded from where he was pinning Aelita

"Well I think you're a little too late, Take care of them Emily"

Emily turned to glare at him

"Who are you to order me around?" She screeched

"Your superior" He answered smugly

"Is that so?" She asked accusing

"Yes it is!" He said as he slightly let go of Aelita

Aelita took her chance she pulled her feet up and kicked him in the face

"Arrrggggg" He screamed falling to the floor

She began to run to Yumi

Emily turned to stop her when she was hit in the back knocking the breath out of her

"Going some where?" Ulrich asked

Emily turned to look at them

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life" Emily hissed

At that moment the boys took off down the hallway Emily barreling after them

* * *

Aelita ran to Yumi "Come on, Come on wake up!" She yelled franticly

Yumi didn't move

"You can't be dead!" Aelita cried

A groan was heard at first Aelita assumed it was coming form Yumi till she was aware once again of another presence a deadly presence

Theo

* * *

"I've never known you to be a coward!" Odd yelled as they ran

They were going to need to run faster Emily was gaining on them

"It's a distraction you nincompoop" Ulrich replied

"I'm trying to give Aelita Enough time to wake up Yumi"

"But what about Theo?" Jeremy asked for the first time

Ulrich stopped muttering one word _shit _

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but more will come quickly i hope...So anyway read and review **


	16. Last Round

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy **

**Last Round:**

"Oh do you think my Ulrich dear is going to be ok?" Sissy wailed

William rolled his eyes then fixated them back on Yumi

He didn't have time for this imbecile he had more important problems, If anyone was able to get out of trouble like this it was Ulrich.

Ulrich may have failed almost every class when they were in school but when it came to Yumi he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Hurry up Ulrich" William whispered

* * *

Aelita froze. 

There was no way she could fight Theo alone he was just too strong.

She had to do something Yumi was going to die if she didn't and she didm't think she could handle that.

Theo Came closer and Aelita stood.

She was going to fight even if it took her life, she had to, for Yumi.

* * *

"Buddy I don't think this is a good time to stop" Odd reminded Ulrich 

Ulrich immediately took off running faster than before.

"I am such and Idiot how could I have forgotten Theo, Damn it!"

"Clam down We'll take care of Emily you go back to Yumi" Jeremy voiced

"What do you me _we_?"

"As in me and you, Odd you nim rod" Jeremy responded

They were coming to a T.

One way led back around to the office and the other further into the building

"Good luck" Ulrich whispered

"What do we need luck for we're invincible!" Odd said

Ulrich rolled his eyes "Good luck all the same"

"You to" Jeremy responded

Ulrich nodded and sped off he had to save Yumi

* * *

"You really think you can beat me little girl" Theo sneered at Aelita 

"I can sure try" Aelita responded

And so it began

Theo charged at her hitting her square in the stomach

The breath was knocked out of her

Aelita's eyes bulged

She gasped for air

Theo use his other hand grabbing her hair and throwing her across the room

She hit the desk

Aelita laid there not moving

Was she finished?

Theo advanced smirking, this was over

* * *

Ulrich Ran he was almost there he could see the door now 

"Come on Come on please be ok" He whispered

He got back and he saw Theo hunched over something... pink?

Aelita!

"Back away" Ulrich Yelled

Theo looked up

"If you here to save you little girlfriend I'm sure she's already dead!" He sneered

"No she's not, She wouldn't give up that easily" Ulrich sais looking at Yumi's fallen body

"Ulrich Dear" Sissy Wailed

"I knew You would come back for me!"

Ulrich looked back at Theo pure hatred emitting from his eyes

"I didn't come back for you" Ulrich hissed taking a step toward Theo

"But Your sure as hell are not going to die..."

Sissy bent her head

He didn't love her he loved Yumi

She had to accept that, but how could he love that _monster. _

She killed people.

She was sick, demented, and took pleasure at seeing people's blood

How do you love something like that?

It made no sense to her but it didn't matter he loved that _monster _

and there was nothing she could do about it

Theo Advanced toward Ulrich

"Is it your wish to die?" He asked

"The only person that is going to come anywhere close to dying is you" Ulrich hissed

"How so" Theo countered "Your nothing but a loser, even you own family hates you, they probably wish you were never born" Theo smirked

"I bet even Yumi wishes you were dead"

That struck a nerve

Bad move

"Is that so?" Ulrich hissed right back

"Well then I'm going to need something to take my frustration out on and that just happens to be you, bring it on!"

* * *

Jeremy and Odd ran like bats out of hell. 

How in the world were they going to get rid of her

She was coming so fast, they wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

They came across a staircase that lead to the roof.

Jeremy stopped and so did Odd

But if the went up Some one could die...

Was he willing to take that chance?

"Jeremy what's wrong?" Odd asked

Jeremy turned around she was just around the corner it was now or die

"This way" Jeremy said running up the stairs

He had to take a chance

* * *

Theo Smirked at Ulrich 

"As you wish" He said

He advance toward Ulrich This was going to be easy or so he thought

Theo threw a punch that Ulrich easily blocked

He threw another one and once again Ulrich blocked

He kicked missed

He kept on attacking until her was worn out

Ulrich had not even a scratch

"How the hell?" Theo Gasped

Ulrich smiled

Theo fell to his knees he was having trouble breathing

And with one blow from Ulrich Theo was out cold

* * *

Jeremy and Odd made it to the roof. Emily getting there shortly after 

"So what's Your plan Einstein?" Odd whispered

"That's the thing Odd, I don't have one."

Odd's eyes bulged

"You mean we're going to have to take her on!, Are you crazy?"

"No, But Odd if we don't we're going to die, We have to try...

**A/N: Here is the chapter, Is it what you expected? Things are heating up. Will be updated in the next 3 days or less...**

**Review Please...**

**Peace out **

**Auora **


	17. Forever Forgotten Peices of the Puzzle

A/N: Sorry i took so long my internet screwed up the next day...So my bad it was more than 3 days...Well here is your chapter, And one more thing how long have this story and I just now figured out I used the wrong There so yeah lol

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN CODE LYOKO

****

Forever Forgotten Pieces of the puzzle:

Ulrich sighed.

It was over for now...

He went and untied Sissy and William

They said nothing and started to leave

Sissy looked back with tears in her eyes

"Ulrich" She said

"Why don't you love me?"

Ulrich looked at her and simply replied

"Because I'm I love with Yumi"

Sissy left there was nothing more she could do

She had lost it was time to get on with her life

Ulrich watched Sissy leave then walked over to Aelita,

He breathed a sigh of Relief

She still had a pulse

Now for Yumi His heart raced she was laying face down

He reached for her shoulder

And turned her over

She had a pulse...but it was very faint

He grabbed Yumi and took her out to their car

Then he grabbed Aelita And took her out to the car

He had to take them to the hospital, but he also had to wait for Odd and Jeremy

He had to make a choice what was it going to be?

* * *

Jeremy and Odd stared at the threat before them. 

She was deadly, they knew that.

How where they going to beat her.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Odd yelled

Emily growled

"ODD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jeremy whispered

"Trying to get her attention" Odd replied

Jeremy looked around he had to find something, a weapon

But what was there?

* * *

Ulrich made up his mind he had to take them to the hospital. 

Ulrich grabbed the keys and started the car.

He drove as if he were trying to escape a hell

In his case he was

He got to the hospital in a matter of 5 minutes

It would have taken 15 if he would have followed the speed limit

He parked in the fire lane this would only take a few minutes

Ulrich took Yumi in first since she was in need of the most help

He sat her in a seat in the waiting room then brought in Aelita

He went to check them in

"A few friends of mine are in need of some help!" Ulrich told the lady behind the counter

"Where are they" She asked turning to the computer

Ulrich pointed to the two girls seated in the chair

The nurse gasped at their bruised and bloodied bodies

"What happened to them"

This shocked Ulrich he hadn't come up with an exclamation

"They fell out a window..." Ulrich stated hoping she would believe it

"oh my" The nurse said

"That would explain the blood and bruises, I'll call a doctor immediately"

"Could you tell me their names?" She asked

"Aelita Hopper and Yumi Ishyama" Ulrich said pointing to each one as he said their names.

The nurse spent a few seconds on the phone and within minutes the girls were being carried off to a room.

One problem down one to go

As much as Ulrich wanted to stay he knew he had to help Odd and Jeremy and so he sped off again.

* * *

Jeremy spotted an old pipe on the ground a few feet away 

He could use that an knock her out, now... for a distraction

"Odd" Jeremy whispered

"Distract her"

Odd Nodded

"What are you two whispering about?" Emily hissed

"Oh nothing just about how pretty you are!" Odd replied then laughed

"Your going to pay for that" Emily hissed

Emily charged after Odd and Jeremy made his way to the pole when Emily spotted him

"Where do you think your going" Her voice sounded like hissing snakes

He was busted

"Damn" He muttered

"Are you planning something?" She asked

"Well you should know it wo..." At that moment Emily collapsed to the ground

Odd stood behind her with a brick in his hand

"Odd where did you get that brick?" Jeremy asked

Odd just shrugged "Found it" he replied

Jeremy not wanting to ask anymore questions that may lead to permeant brain damage decided congratulate him

"Way to go" Jeremy Yelled

"Give me five" Jeremy said as he held up his hand

"Dude no" Odd laughed as he started down the stairs

Jeremy could be such a nerd

They made it outside just as Ulrich pulled up

"Where were you?" Odd Yelled

"Did you just decide to leave us here? Oh wait you came back for your precious..."

"Shut Up Odd" Ulrich said cutting Odd off

"Just get in the car"

Jeremy laughed

Back to normal well mostly

When they were all piled in Odd started to speak

"So are you just going to leave Yumi and Aelita here?" He asked

Ulrich rolled his eyes as he backed out of the parking lot

"No they're at the hospital, exactly where we're headed now"

Jeremy smiled but only half heartedly

They arrived at the hospital this time Ulrich parked in a parking space

Jeremy was the first out of the car

Ulrich and Odd watched him as he sped toward the door

They took off after him

When they were in the lobby Ulrich went to the nurse behind the counter

"Could you tell me what room my friends are in?" He asked

She smiled and nodded

"There names?" she asked

"Aelita Hopper and Yumi Ishyama"

"Room 439" She replied

They thanked her a started off down the hallway

No hurry no they were safe

The boys arrived at the room in a matter of minutes

They opened the door and waked in

The room was white like most hospital rooms

There was a big window opposite the door and a tv facing the beds that were on the right wall.

There on the beds were Yumi and Aelita Bandaged to the extreme

You could barley see their faces

The sight made Ulrich and Jeremy want to cry

They had been so close to losing them..._forever _

They were there for a couple of hours when a doctor came in

He told them that they would be out for a couple of days because of their extreme blows to the head.

"How tall of a building did they fall out of?" The doctor asked

Jeremy and Odd looked at Ulrich

He just Shrugged

"2-story" he answered

The doctor nodded then left

"They fell out a window?" Odd and Jeremy asked at once

Ulrich laughed "Best I could come up with" he answered

The other two boys laughed

"I'm just surprised they bought it"

---------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days the boys were there opening to close Well Jeremy and Ulrich atleast.

"So umm what's this horse thing then?" Ulrich asked

Jeremy was trying to explain to him how to play chess

Jeremy sighed

"It called a knight, just forget it our hopeless"

Ulrich rolled his eyes when they heard a sir form the beds

They looked up from the chess board they were starring at and looked up at the stirring humans in the beds

Ulrich and Jeremy looked at each other then back at the girls

Ulrich pulled out his cell phone and called Odd

They then went to the girls beds

Aelita opened her eyes first

"Jeremy?" She asked

Jeremy nodded tears coming to his eyes

"Your ok!" He whispered

Aelita smiled

----At the other bed-------

Yumi slowly opened her eyes

She looked up at Ulrich and smiled

"Hey You" She said

"You look so much older"

Yumi sat up her long black hair fell to her back

and over he shoulders

"Why is my hair so long?"

"What's going on?"

At that moment Odd walked in

"Hey ladies" Odd said

"Hey Odd You look a lot older too, everyone dose" Aelita said

Odd looked at them strangely

"Ummm Ulrich buddy are they ok"

Ulrich looked back at Yumi

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked

"Ummm going to lunch at Kadic, Why?"

They all gaped at them they didn't remember anything from the past 4 years

So much for answers and they had so many questions

They talked with the girls a little longer hoping to spark their memories but no such luck

The boys bid farewell and left

In the lobby Jeremy spoke

"Ulrich what about Yumi's parents? I'm sure they're going to figure out she was in the hospital."

"I don't know Jeremy I guess we're going to have to figure it out when the time comes" Ulrich replied

"I still can't believe they don't remember anything" Odd whined

The boys sighed and left

* * *

When the boys were gone Aelita looked at Yumi 

"Do you think the bought it?" She asked

"Oh I'm sure" Yumi smiled

" I feel bad lying to them like that" Aelita said

"I know but if we pretend they won't try to make us remember and we can start over"

Aelita sighed

"I guess your right"

Yumi laughed "I know I am!"

* * *

They say there is a light in the darkness, but for the girls they seemed to be plummeting farther and farther. 

A/N: Well there is the last chapter sniff, sniff I hope you like it. Yay I'm going to make another one soon I hope. Don't forget to leave a Review. The more Reviews the faster the next story is put up.

Peace out

Auora


	18. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE: **

_A scream engulfed the world around her as her horizon was getting smaller and smaller. She was falling, Dying. The only thing running through her mind was that she never got to tell Ulrich how she felt about him. She had waited to long and now she would never see him again. A small tear slipped down her face as she was swallowed_ _by the dark abyss..._

A small gasp tumbled out of Yumi's lips as she shot up from her bed. Sweat dripped down her face as her eyes in took the darkness around her. Breathing labored she sighed as she looked at her roommate to her left . Good, still asleep she hadn't woken her. Yumi reclined back to her pillow and stared into the darkness. That dream..., Nightmare...was back in the lyoko days so why was she having these dreams now. Shaking the dream off she succumbed to sleep once again only to be kidnaped by another nightmare...

**Yumi POV:**

_I could sream but I couldn't move something was restricting my arms and legs. I was alone. _

_A distant evil seem to fill the room and It seemed oddly familiar like I knew this evil and this place. Identifying this place was impossible it was too dark. The darkness is like a heavy fog and I begin to choke. It's getting harder to breathe and my vision is getting blurry. A malicious laugh begins to fill the room as I slip into unconsciousness. _

Sunlight invaded the room arousing the sleeping occupants from theri sleep. The bubble gum haired female stretched her bandaged arms and sighed as the enegry from a goodnights rest seemed to emit from her every pore. Her rrommate however was sporting bags under her eyes.

Aelita sighed happily as she turned toward her roommate but her face soon fell.

"Yumi you look horrible, What's wrong?" voice dripping with worry. Yumi put on her best happy smile and insisted that she had just had a rough night. Aelita was still a little skeptical but told her self that Yumi would tell her in time.

Aelita called the nurse for breakfast and the girls sat in comfortable scilence as they waited for the nurse to appear.

* * *

A drowsy 15 year old boy strolled leisurely into the lobby of the hospital he was making his daily visit. His black hair fwll into his eyes as his legs carried him closer and closer to the reception desk. He had come to know the recepitonist really well from all the time he spent at the hospital, she was like his 2nd mother. She smiled in his direction. "Ishyama right?" She asked

He nodded. "Tell your Dad I said Hi" She said with a smile. He was turning to leave when his name escaped her lips. "Yes?" He replied "Do you know a Yumi Ishyama?" She asked

At this he almost jumped out of his skin. "What room?" He asked slightly exhausted. She smiled and responded "Room 439, Good luck Horki" He nodded once more and set a pace down the hallway. So Yumi was back huh...

**A/N: So there is the Epilogue so what do you think Review PLEASE!**


End file.
